Dream On
by TasteTheFairy
Summary: Just a little dream between freinds! On-Shot/Three-some. Taking place in Book Three.


**NOTE TO READER!**

If you just watched the movie instead of reading the book, you will be most likely very lost. My story is going to be in Book three: Mockingjay. Placed where the team is in the Capital. WARNING! Spoil alert, I will be taking some scenes from the book..and this is rated M! cause it's one of my short stories..and has a lot of sex in it!

**Declaimer :I do not own the Hunger Games!**

"I should have volunteered to take your place in the first Games. Protected her then." Comment Gale

"You couldn't," say's Peeta. "She'd never have forgiven you. You had to take care of her family. They matter more to her than her life."

"Well, it won't be an issue much longer. I think it's unlikely all three of us will be alive at the end of the war. And if we are, I guess it's Katniss's problem. Who to choose." Gales yawns. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." I hear Peeta's handcuffs slide down the support as he settles in. "I wonder how she'll make up her mind."

"Oh, that I do know." I can just catch Gale's last words through the layer of fur. "Katniss will pick whoever she thinks she can't survive without."

Am I really that cold and calculating? My best friend predicts I will choose the person who I think I "can't live without." I'll just conduct an unfeeling assessment of what my potential mate can offer me. As if in the end, it will be the question of whether a baker or a hunter will extend my longevity the most. I can't think of these unwanted feelings at the time, I should be focusing on the Capital and Snow. And killing him for his crimes against 12 and to my love ones.

I snuggle deeper into my fur and try to rest for the few hours I have left.

I wake up back in District 12, in my house in the Victors Village. I look around the room, confused. I hear laughter down stairs, so I left and walked into the kitchen where I see Gale and Peeta sitting together at the kitchen table. Both eating the bread that Peeta bakes.

"Katniss. Good morning." Comments Peeta. I look at Peeta confused. His eyes, there is no madness. He doesn't look like he has ever been hijacked. I feel the urge to run to him and embrace him, but fear that this is all a dream and he might try and kill me again and claim me as a mutt.

"Hey Catnip." I see Gale smiling at me. He holds up a piece of bread for me. I take the bread and slowly eat it, keeping my eye on both of the guys. Something just doesn't seem right. Then I remember what Gale said about me. How I will only pick the one I can't survive without. I become inflamed. Gale stares at me. He knows I'm upset at him. He knows me so well, how can he not know when I'm upset.

"I'm going back to bed." I walk back to my room, not even caring about the two that stand in my kitchen.

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Trying to recall how I got back to 12. Wasn't 12 destroyed. Bomb. That's right! Snow bomb my home. Then why can't I recall how I got here, and why is everything back to they were? So many question. I feel my head pounding against my skull. Then I remember where I was before I woke up. The Capital. Being so confused, my head began to pound harder. Deciding to rest my eyes, hoping this is all real.

I feel hands over my body. I barley registered what was going on till I felt the same warmth on my lips. The same warmth I remember in the second Hunger Games, with Peeta. I open my eyes to see Peeta kissing me.

"Time to wake sleepy head."

"What are doing here?" Peeta pulls away, his eyes staring down at mine. "Waking you up." He lowers his head down to the nape of my neck and starts to nibble. "Peeta?" he shuts me up by covering my mouth with his fingers.

Peeta lift me up to my knees. He took the over size shirt that I was wearing and lifted it off my body. My nipples harden from the cold. I covered myself, Peeta notice this, and un-covered my arms. "You don't have to hide from me."

"Or me." A shirtless Gale came up behind Katniss, and grabbed both of her breast with both of his hands. Slowly massaging her curved, plump nipples. Katniss released a gasp. She couldn't understand what was happening. This never happens, and she was so inexperience. Katniss moan when she felt Peeta's fingers inside her lips.

"So wet." Peeta kissing my collarbone, "Just the way I imagined it." Gale stop his tease and nod head in agreement.

"Indeed. Your so beautiful Katnip." Gale hand slowly trailed down my back, reaching my rear. "And what a bountiful ass." Gale spread my cheeks apart, and slip a wet finger into my hole. I cried. It felt so good. Having Gale and Peeta both inside me.

Peeta slowed his pace and begun to kiss my breast, while Gale kept fingering me in my ass.

"I want you so bad Katniss. Let me have you." I look at Peeta's blue eyes and nod. I felt his tip near my entrance; he slowly pushed him self inside me. He moaned in pleasure. Peeta began to move a little faster. Then it hit me. The pain. After a few seconds, the pain was replaced with pure pleasure.

Gale took his hand back, and spread my cheeks once again. His tongue swirling the rim of my hole, wetting it. It felt weird, but the sensation of it was overwhelming. The next thing I knew both men I love dearly were inside of me, thrusting and grinding into me. I screamed yelling for more. Moaning Peetas and Gales name.

I felt this warm sensation building up inside. Pressure building stronger with each thrust.

I screamed from my release. I go some what limp, holding on to Peetas shoulders. Hearing Peeta moan getting faster, I knew he was close, same with Gale. Both boys groaned and moaned as they came to their ecstasy.

We fall onto the bed. Peeta holding me, like he always does, and gale laying against me, kissing my shoulder. "I'll always love you, Katniss." Peeta kissed me, with that one special kiss. It wasn't for the cameras this time; this time it was real. I never wanted that warm feeling to leave. Gale whispering into my ear, "Now, who can you survive without Katniss?"

I wake up. Sweat dripping down on my temple, I look around to find my self still in the cellar of fur of underwear. I look across from where I was, and saw Peeta chained to the chair, and Gale not to far off from him. I knew that if I saw Peetas eyes, that they wont be the blue eyes that he used to look upon me with. No. They will still be the eyes of madness. It was all a dream. A dream I shouldn't have, for at the end of this day, neither of us will be alive. But Gale right. If we make it out alive, and I kill Snow. Who will I pick as my potential mate?

~TTF~ Sorry it was short. I wanted to get a new one-shot story up, and after reading the third book of the Hunger Games I couldn't help but type up this little story. Please review, you all know how a author loves to hear from her fans! Positive or Negative!~


End file.
